Death's Child
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Mundus had many servants. One of which went be the name of Death. This however isn’t about him. For you see, Death had a daughter. This is her story… -- Rated M for future chapters... -- No Pairing - Bits of far off admiration is all...
1. Facing a New Master

Title : **Death's Child**

Rating : **M**

Summary : **Mundus had many servants. One of which went be the name of **_**Death**_**. This however isn't about him. For you see, Death had a daughter. This is her story…**

--

Name : **Akuma Dokoro **(_Devil Skull_)

Title : **Death's Child**

Occupation : **Assassin and Advisor to Mundus' general**

**--**

**Chapter One - Facing A New Master**

**--**

**Begin**

**--**

I walked toward the throne room of Mundus' rather grand palace. Why? I was summoned there by Mundus him self. Not something that happens often, but something that isn't very rare all the same.

I held my head high as I walked past his innumerable lesser servants, they in turn would bow their head in my direction as a show of respect. I was their superior and they knew it.

My father's place as Mundus' right hand man insured that they wouldn't mess with me anyway, but I had earned their respect so they gladly gave it.

Once I reached the doors to the throne room, I noted I was a bit early. Mundus had never punished me for being early, so I thought nothing of stepping right in, after my arrival was announced of course. He would punish me for not announcing myself…

Once I stepped inside however. I knew something was wrong. There was someone other than my father standing at the right side of the throne…

And a head with void black hair bowed before them…

"Excuse this if you believe it to be rude milord, but I would like some answers as to why your top general and assassin, as well as executor, is on his knees and bound."

I saw a grin come across Mundus' face. That was never a good sign…

"Simple little angel… Your father has been replaced."

I froze instantly.

Then the rage began to boil…

"Replaced? Replaced!? REPLACED!?!? HE ISN'T SOME TOY YOU CAN USE THEN FORGET!!!"

I saw the man beside him flicker then disappear. Knowing what he was going to do, I turned and caught his sword in my now fully extended claws. I recognized this sword…

Yamato. The sword of the eldest son of Sparda…

"Fuck you Mundus. If you are fool enough to throw away my father for this low life son of a traitor, then I shall not serve you. I will not serve a fool king who does not see perfection when it slaps him in the face."

I threw the blade away from me and leapt up, only to have a dark blue, nearly purple, sword of light come flying by me and strike my leg. I, in my rage, lost my balance in mid air and fell to the ground. I looked up and tossed my hair out of my face only to find the tip of a sword at my neck.

"Careful with your words. Vergil here has more than just the title your father held, he also has your father's right to control you. Your father was the one you served under me, you now serve Vergil. And his loyalty extends far beyond that of your father…"

I knew what that meant, I was no longer my own person…

"Akuma. Be careful with this one. He isn't like the one you watched before now. He is different. Far from what you knew to be Vergil Sparda."

"Silence Koro! You no longer have the right to speak in my presence!"

"You're going to kill me anyway, so what do I have to loose? Remember today Akuma! Remember it well! This is what Mundus is! I fear you too will face a similar fate when he finds you of no more use! Watch your step! Watch your back! Watch what he does and be ready to run for the mortal world if see that he will try to end you! Do not fall to this fate! Remember who you are! I was the Legend! I was the reaper! You are my daughter! You are the one to take my title! You are no longer just Akuma Dokoro! YOU ARE DEATH'S CHILD!!"

I watched as the sword under my chin left my presence and then was sent flying through my father's chest. I knew what he meant, and I would remember today.

"Remember Akuma. You are the Angel of Death. It is now your turn to take the blade and rule the life after mortality… My ai."

I watched as he fell toward the floor, but I caught him before he could reach it.

I would remember today. I would remember his words. I would remember who and what I was.

This day in history, Akuma Dokoro became the Angel of Death. Her red wings turned black and her hair shifted from red to ebony. This was the day death became a slave. Today… she faced a new master. The demon Nelo Angelo….

* * *

Whoa. This has been in que for a while. Since before the end of 'Angels' actually. I will probably be working on this one more than the other two, but yeah. I don't really like where I ran those two. This one is going right where I wanted it to... so far.

I have been meaning to draw the claws I speak of in this one, I have a certain way I do them in my head that is different from most, I will draw them in GIMP and give a URL for them later. Keep a look out for them.


	2. Spilling Blood

* * *

Title : **Death's Child**

Rating : **M**

Summary : **Mundus had many servants. One of which went be the name of **_**Death**_**. This however isn't about him. For you see, Death had a daughter. This is her story…**

--

Name : **Akuma Dokoro **(_Devil Skull_)

Title : **Death's Child**

Occupation : **Assassin and Advisor to Mundus' general**

--

Chapter Two - Spilling Blood

--

Begin

--

I walked down one of the many stone corridors of Mundus' castle. I had been ordered to stay with in the grounds by my new 'master' and general.

Vergil was quiet, he rarely ever spoke, but when he did it was obvious he was being controlled by the doubled tone effect it held. He was being controlled to some extent. He had his free will but I don't know how far that went…

For now though, I would tolerate him. He had yet to degrade me so I was fine with him, for the moment anyway.

Since I was bound to the castle and grounds however, I thought it a good idea to start training again. Mundus had already wounded me, as had Vergil, so I knew I was on thin ice. I had to watch my steps and grow stronger all the while so I would stand a chance if they decided to turn on me. I knew these grounds well enough to hide if I needed to, but they did as well so that would only last so long. My best bet was the garden however, as it had many shadows and even more little hiding places to prevent my discovery. It was also the best place to train, and it was my current location. I had reached it fast enough that I had enough time to train for a few hours before dinner was served.

Just as I was about to however, a servant came running through and tripped on a root, falling directly into my strike path though a few feet out of my range. She looked over her shoulder and her face contorted with fear far beyond what was already there. I shifted from my ready position and the metal that was on my clothing rattled, alerting her to my presence. If anything, more fear slid onto her features and I heard a savage growl. A hell hound. I walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Though unsure about it, she took my hand and allowed me to help her to her feet. When I heard the growl again, I looked to my side and noticed the feral dog that had chased her out here. I glared at it and it barked at me. They had been trained not to attack those of high status, myself being one of them. Sent training prevented them from attacking us. I pulled the young girl behind me and stepped toward the dog.

"Be Gone."

I summoned my claws and surged toward the dog, impaling it, in one swift movement. Graceful, powerful, deadly. Just as my father taught me. The howl that emanated from the creature's throat was enough to make me cringe. I preferred silent killings…

--

A scream that was far from mortal came from the gardens. It was clearly one of the Hell hounds that Mundus had stashed around the grounds for the sake of intimidation. Their bark kept the servants in check. I knew 'Akuma', as she had been called by her father and Mundus, was involved. No one else would dare to kill one of them. She was now my responsibility so I set off in the direction of the gardens…

--

I knew that scream was going to draw attention so I sent the young servant girl on her way.

After I removed the stiffer, armored portions of my clothing I began training. Simple martial arts training. Each strike accurate, strong, and deadly. I chained a few attacks together every now and then and kept training. This was for control. I would place binds on my own body for strength training next, then I would train my speed. Or at least this is what I would have done had I not felt a foreboding presence join me in the garden.

"What do you want, Vergil."

I spat his name like a bad taste. I had no desire to be in his presence. I knew of him, and of his brother, before he became Nelo Angelo. He was strikingly handsome, though the very word was an insult to his beauty. He was a charming young man with a dark mind. But now, he was far from it. He was the embodiment of raw power, and was no where near the man he was before as far as I was concerned.

I watched him from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes trail from my hands, still in a blade like form and covered in dried blood from the hell hound, to the said corpse that was now laying beside a tree just at the edge of the tiny clearing. I nearly grinned when I saw the look he gave the corpse. Disregard and irritation; the later was obviously directed at me.

"Yes, I killed it. The thing was chasing a servant girl and she interrupted my training. I was in no mood to kill an innocent at the moment so I spared her and killed the dog. Do you have a problem with that?"

His eyes returned to me instantly and I remained in my position. I would not move while he was here, he probably knew too much of how I fought already, so I didn't need to reveal anything else. What he did next surprised me however…

He drew his sword and struck at me.

What in the… Was he trying to kill me already?

His attacks were near misses, and I was just moving to stay out of range. No, he wasn't going for the kill…

He was testing me.

Testing my patience.

Testing my resolve.

Testing my skill.

Testing my control.

Testing my strength.

Testing my speed.

Testing me as a fighter.

"Explain your self. I will not fight you for now reason, nor will I allow you to test me and reveal my strategies. I want answers. Now."

The look on his face told me I had just invited the devil into the poker game.

The stakes? Pride and control.

The terms? If I loose this, he control me and I do not rebel. If he looses, I am free to go and I will declared his equal.

The chance? The possibility of death and the possibility of angering Mundus. Both only applying to me.

My Answer?

"**Bring it."**

He grinned. A pure malicious smile that meant I was going to have to go all out. And he made the first move. A horizontal slice with his Yamato that nearly missed my head.

Our fight continued like this for almost twenty minutes. Him attacking and me nearly dodging. I saw hi impatience growing and I grinned. I flipped over his head and brought out my claws. Four slash marks appeared across his lower back.

This was one of the advantages to being a full demon.

I dodged his attack again and tore another set of four gashes into his back.

We were faster.

He turned again and I grabbed his blade in my bare hand.

We were stronger.

He glared at me and tore the blade from my hand, nearly slicing my palm, and began a rapid attack pattern that was easily predicted.

We were smarter.

I had yet to draw a weapon and he was already angered and attacking furiously.

We were patient.

He attacked me once more and I grasped the blade with my claws and tore into his stomach with my other hand. I relished the smell of his blood, freshly spilt and at my hand. I grinned and slammed my hand back into his abdomen, reaching for his spine which I would snap in half. I would kill him and leave. That was my plan. Only I hadn't been counting on one thing…

That fucking Devil Trigger ability that he inherited from Sparda.

I found myself hurled against a tree and being choked by a heavily armored knight that somewhat resembled Sparda in his demon form. Mundus had made a mockery of the power he gave Vergil! This form was almost an exact replica of Sparda's only instead of wings it was a cape. He even dressed him in the same clothing as Sparda.

My anger boiled and I lashed out that the half-breed before me, not even nicking the armor and only making him grip tighter. I tried to pry his hands away from my neck and I couldn't even budge them.

The next thing I knew I was spitting blood and an immeasurable pain ripped into my stomach and slammed into my spine. I saw black spots form in my field of vision and I felt his hand grind into the tender nerves on the under side of the bone chain. I refused to scream. That was what he wanted; I had done similar to certain victims, so I knew the desire. He seemed determined to get that however, as he grasps my spine in his hand and twisted his wrist just slightly, just enough to put more pressure on my spine.

I would not scream.

He twisted it further.

I bit into my lip to prevent a sound from escaping my throat.

He twisted his wrist into a horizontal position in relation to my spine and it snapped, almost a foot of it snapping out of place and moving with his hand. He tore it from my stomach and I didn't get the chance to see it.

I screamed.

And then blacked out.

* * *

Hey! I gots Chapter 2 out!! I am also working on chapter 3. I was typing it and hit a bump in the road. So, to give my mind a second to chill out, I posted this one up to get it out of the way! Hope you liked!


	3. Wakeup Call

Title : **Death's Child**

Rating : **M**

Summary : **Mundus had many servants. One of which went be the name of **_**Death**_**. This however isn't about him. For you see, Death had a daughter. This is her story…**

--

Name : **Akuma Dokoro **(_Devil Skull_)

Title : **Death's Child**

Occupation : **Assassin and Advisor to Mundus' general**

**--**

**Chapter Three - Wake-up Call**

**--**

**Begin**

**--**

I watched her sleep.

I could not sleep myself.

The drea- no, the nightmares, that plagued my sleeping hours were far to vivid. I would stay awake until I had no choice but to sleep.

So I would watch her while she slept and recovered from the wound I gave her.

A spinal injury of that caliber would have her out of commission for months. She wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. That would be a loss on our part. She was a worthy fighter, but the power Mundus gave me was enough to taint even my vision. Had it not taken over when I triggered, I would not have hurt as badly as I did. She would have, no doubt, done the same or worse to me had I not triggered when I did however.

She was ruthless, just as her father was when he was set against me before he was bound. But she was stronger. She knew her place and she knew where she stood in the rankings and what she had to do to climb those ranks.

She was also beautiful. God forbid should Mundus hear this, but she was far more beautiful than any of the women he had here for his and his men's pleasure. Her hair was normally bloody red, a beautiful shade that suited her unlike how Nevan's hair had contrasted her skin and lack of garments. Her eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood as well. A beautiful mixture that suited well with her lightly tanned skin. I had noticed however, that should her energies flare, one would see a black hair and eyed version of her with a wicked scythe standing in her place. Though, it wasn't that surprising. She was the Angel of Death after all…

--

Pain.

That was all I registered when consciousness began to return to me.

Then I became aware of a second presence… Vergil's.

The bastard had the gal to rip out half of my spine and then watch me as I slept!?

I growled, but regretted it a second later when the vibrations worsened the pain. An involuntary pained moan ripped through my throat a second later and I felt his presence grow closer. I nearly growled again but stopped seeing as I knew it would worsen the pain. I heard something collide with the wood of the stand beside the bed. It was something metal…

Then I felt his presence leave completely.

I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly, just enough to see what he had laid on the table.

His amulet…

I reached out and, though it pained me to do something like this, I grasped the amulet and pulled may arm back under the blankets. I rested my arm at my side, the amulet closed in my iron grasp like a gem in a dragon's claws. This was something I would not leave lying about. I had too many meanings and was too important of a tool to loose.

I knew he'd also want it back. So I knew he wanted me out of bed as soon as I could manage it. Why he left it for me to return to him? I wouldn't know that until I was able to take it to him…

--

I saw her eyes twitch and then a growl resonated from her small form. What followed it however showed that she regretted that move. She was obviously in pain and unable to move.

I knew she would push herself to move soon however. She was conscious so she would be able to focus her energies into healing her wound and then be able to move around sooner.

She was smart; so I would leave something of mine in her care. She would easily read that I wished her to return with it and speak with me.

I was also had no desire to carry the amulet that so reminded me of my brother and what I had failed to do…

I removed it and placed it on the table beside her bed.

I then turned and walked out her door.

She would find me when she was ready.

---

Flash Forward

---

I stood and brushed my hair with the brush set my father had given me a few years back. I was going to the gardens. I knew where he would be and I had to return his amulet. He would either be in the secret gardens, or in the main. The secret gardens were a place only a select few knew of. Mundus, myself, my father should he still be with us, and most likely Vergil.

I grasped the amulet and tucked it into my pocket, leaving my hand in there to accompany it. I had the chain wrapped around my wrist however.

I glanced once more toward the mirror, surveying my appearance. I saw something else as well however.

"Come. You are here with a message for me are you not?"

The figure against the wall walked up to me and bowed low.

"Yes. It seems my army was destroyed when the tower rose again. I have been searching for survivors, but have found none. All of my Vanguards are dead, as are my Sins."

I glared at the reflection in the mirror. It wasn't Asari's fault that the sons of Sparda had killed them all off. But it would dent any escape plan I had.

Asari was the leader of the Hell Sins. Thousands of minor demons that were created from Human's sins, the Hell Vanguards are the souls of some of the more powerful ones and were the essential generals of her army.

"Very well. Lay low. I can't have Mundus discovering you. He'd kill you and I need you to back me up when I get out of here. My father is dead so I no longer have any reason to stay. I will take you with me when I leave, so no worries about that. But I need you alive. So hide for now and I will call you out when I need you."

She nodded her head and vanished in a black portal.

I turned and walked toward the door.

--

I had been walking all over the gardens, looking for a certain demon crossbreed. He was no where to be found. I had yet to look in one place however…

"Figures he would be in the secret gardens…"

I turned to walk toward them and realized something. He and I were not the only ones in the gardens…

"Did you think I would not learn of your little plan, Akuma?"

Mundus…

"I could only hope you were blind enough by your thoughts of revenge against Sparda to not notice it…"

"Foolish young girl. This is my castle. I know everything that happens in it. I am the King of Hell. Nothing you do escapes me…"

"Well Fuck. I tried. And since you know what I was planning, I see no point in not going through with it. But to do that… I need you DEAD!!"

I turned and broke the lock. My father had taught me how to unlock my true form. The form known as the Angel of Death. Now I was going to use it…

"Time for a wake-up call Mundus. You're not the strongest thing alive!!"

* * *

Hey! ^^ I hope you like this one. I was writting the fourth chapter and stopped to check my email, found a review that wanted to see more of the story so I went ahead and posted this one. I now have to rewrite the next chapter so it doesn't kill the story line. Oh well, I like this one too much to end it anyway. See ya in chapter 4!!


	4. Failure's Blood Right

Title : **Death's Child**

Rating : **M**

Summary : **Mundus had many servants. One of which went be the name of **_**Death**_**. This however isn't about him. For you see, Death had a daughter. This is her story…**

--

Name : **Akuma Dokoro **(_Devil Skull_)

Title : **Death's Child**

Occupation : **Assassin and Advisor to Mundus' general**

**--**

**Chapter Four - Failure's Blood Right**

**--**

**Begin**

**--**

I felt the skin on my shoulder blade split. The bone moved and shifted to form the skeletal work of my wings. All the while I kept my eyes stone steady on Mundus. I felt the new wings grow heavier as the muscles in my back spread and multiplied to cover my wings and then the skin shifted to cover the rest. My hair shifted slightly to cover one eye and to cascade down my back from it's original bound position. Both it and my eyes shifted to black and I felt my claws disappear. In their place however, was a scythe. A black glow resonated from the large weapon, and the crimson blade seemed to sing when I twirled it through the air. My clothing shifted and the hood and cloak that was so associated with the Grim Reaper appeared.

I saw Asari waiting to make a move and help me if needed, but she froze once she realized what I was. I had never told her about my second form, so she had no clue as to who I was.

I felt the power that father and I had sealed away break loose. The black glow that surrounded the scythe enveloped me and my form refined itself to the true appearance of the Angel of Death.

"Tell me Mundus. Did you know what you were doing when you employed Death?"

I watched his eyes harden. This was about to get fun…

"Well? Did you know his name was more then just something to identify him with?"

His body went rigid. Mundus knew what I was getting at. He had hired my father and myself without knowing what we were. He had no clue…

"If anyone here is a fool. It is you. I am not as forgiving as my father was. I hold no second thoughts of killing someone. Father did. He hesitated on taking your soul when Sparda nearly killed you. That is why you are here now. I will not make the same mistake."

I gripped the scythe in my hand shifted to a ready position. Father was the Angel of Death. I was merely the embodiment of the power. I had to make this count as I only have one shot at this power…

--

I watched her from a shadow. I knew this confrontation would come around eventually. She was a rebellious soul by nature. Mundus was a figurative god. Powers clash and wounds will be made.

"You won't get to make the choice!"

I watched as Mundus shifted to his normal, stone angel, form. Surprisingly, Akuma didn't move. She didn't even blink.

Then I saw her form flicker.

She was incomplete. This isn't her power…

--

I felt his energy shift slightly. So Vergil was watching this, eh? Better make it good. He needs to know what he is up against.

"You're right. I ALREADY HAVE!"

I tore from my place on the ground and into the air, diving right for Mundus' heart. My scythe was sharp enough to cut into his stone hide, so I figured I would have no trouble in cutting him to pieces.

How wrong I was.

Despite his size and stone form, he was fast.

I felt myself being thrown a few yards to my right, and he had just waved his hand in my direction!

Then I saw it, and realized my mistake…

I had dropped my guard.

I got cocky and let go of my composure…

I felt a searing pain tear it's way through my chest…

An energy style drawn straight from his power was called 'Death Bringer', and I had seen it used.

That was a cheep human summoned imitation…

This was the real thing…

--

I watched as the attack struck her, tearing her wings from her shoulders and ripping into the skin and muscle of her torso. Her body fell from the air and landed in a small pond placed to accent the demonic beauty of the gardens. The water shifted from clear to murky red as her blood mixed and tainted it. Mundus shifted forms again and picked up the scythe that had fallen from her hands.

"And so even Death falls to my hand…"

I watched as he lifted the scythe above his head, ready to completely kill the girl.

Damn the humanity that I still had…

"Stop."

If Mundus was capable of receiving whip lash, then he just did with the speed his head turned to face me.

"I'll take care of it. She has been beaten in her strongest form, that should be enough to calm her down considerably."

I watched as Mundus weighed his options…

Then he snapped the scythe in half over his knee and dropped the pieces, stabbing the blade portion into her left leg and pinning it to the stone ground below. Her body visibly stiffened when the blade was snapped in two, the bottom half of it still in her leg.

"That mortal heart of your will be your undoing. Keep it in check."

He turned and walked away, fading as he left the gardens and retreated into the main rooms.

I walked over to the fallen reaper and tended to the matter at hand…

--

I felt myself fall from the air, and then the welcomed cool of the waters hit my newly revealed flesh. I had failed in one of my most prided areas.

I had dropped my guard…

And lost.

I listened to what was happening, as the blood that was now coloring the water had taken my sight with it…

Foot steps…

Metal on stone…

"And so even Death falls to my hand…"

That wail from the song of Death, the song sung by the Reaper's Scythe…

"Stop."

A jaw clenching.

"I'll take care of it. She has been beaten in her strongest form, that should be enough to calm her down considerably."

Someone was defending me…?

Silence fell for only a moment…

Then the sound of breaking bone…

The crying of the souls ceased…

Then I heard one piece of my beloved scythe fall to the ground, no doubt dropped from Mundus' hand…

Pain.

He slammed the blade of my own weapon into my left leg, into the thigh and at the right angle to shatter the bone.

I knew he wouldn't stop there however…

Then another pain filled me…

I stiffened as I heard my father's scream fill my mind, his and thousands of others. The souls of the beings that were brought to an end by the blade that was just shattered. That blade was to carry their souls as punishment for their foolish ways, now they were no more.

"That mortal heart of your will be your undoing. Keep it in check."

Foot steps, one leaving and fading out, the other closing in and kneeling.

I felt a surprisingly gentle hand rest on the inside of my left thigh, right beside the blade. I then felt the blade shudder just slightly, a hand was laying on top of it… That hand then pulled the blade free of my leg. I felt the bone pieces shift as their obstacle was removed from their path.

I then felt something slip under my shoulder and under my knees. I was lifted up into someone's arms and carried to only they knew where…

The blood loss got to me and I finally was allowed to rest in darkness sweet embrace…

* * *

URGH!! I am so sorry. I had to finish this one on the laptop, tranfer it to the zip-drives, then get it on my main computer to get it here. My Laptop has gone freaking haywire and I can no longer get online. But I do have this for you, and most of the next one is finished. I lost half of it due to a comp crash but thankfully I recovered most of it, I just have to get what I lost down again and I will have it here for you to read. But for now, this is all I have. Enjoy.


End file.
